The present invention generally relates to sports equipment such as bicycles and similar human propelled vehicles. More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to the design, manufacturing, and construction of bicycle frames and components using nanostructure materials to improve characteristics such as strength, performance, and durability.
Designers and manufacturers of sports equipment often seek ways to improve performance by utilizing new materials and construction methods. As can be appreciated, finding a suitable combination of materials and mechanical design to meet a particular set of performance criteria can be a challenging task.
Bicycles and similar human powered vehicles (denoted collectively herein as “bicycles”) have evolved over the past 150 years in conjunction with innovations in mechanical design and configuration as well as underlying materials. Frames, wheels, tubes, brakes, and other components used to make bicycles have improved over time to be lighter, stronger, and more durable, provide better handling and braking, and offer other performance advantages. While current bicycle designs have benefited from a range of these design and materials innovations, there is an ongoing need in the art for improvements to materials and components used in bicycles to decrease weight and improve structure, performance, and durability.